tori y jade tendran una cita
by dachj
Summary: Introducción Tori Vega y Jade West ya sentían una atracción la una por la otra solo que simplemente les costaba admitirlo acepto review perdón por las faltas y el resumen esta es mi primera historia
1. Tori y jade tendrán una cita

**1. Tori y jade tendrán una cita**

**Introducción**

**Tori Vega y Jade West ya sentían una atracción la una por la otra solo que simplemente les costaba admitirlo**

POV TORI

en la clase e Sikowitz no podía dejar de mirar a Jade disimuladamente sikowitz dijo que hariamos una obra nueva cada uno saco su papeles de una caja , a Andre y ah Beck les toco ser hermanos gemelos pueden creerlo.

a Jade le toco interpretar a Nancy la esposa de un astronauta y a mí al instante de tomar el papel desee por alguna razón aparente que me toque ser el esposo de Jade y así fue.

POV JADE

cuando tome el papel y lo leí y de ahí vi que a Tori le toco interpretar como mi esposo me dije a mi misma que debería actuar como la Jade de siempre aunque Tori o más bien dicho Vega causaba un extraño efecto en mi, solo con ella podía ser amable a veces sincera pero por esta razón la molesto tanto, por miedo. ni con Beck era amable claro cuando estábamos justos es que con vega es distinto.

Tenía que actuar como si al odiara para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

al acabar la clase de Sikowitz me tope con Vega y le dije:

**J: yo no quiero ser tu esposa en la obra**

**T; pues yo no quiero ser tu marido en la obra **

la mire y hice un gesto ash que fastidio el cual no era cierto claro que estaba encantada de ser la esposa de Tori pero es que simplemente no puedo admitir mis sentimientos

POV TORI

Jade dijo que no quería ser mi esposa en la obra y yo le respondí que tampoco quería ser su marido en la obra.

en el ensayo tuve que ponerme un bigote y decirle te amo a Jade será lo mas difícil ya que es verdad la amo estoy enamorada de Jade West me gusta cada parte de ella incluso aunque me trate mal aunque me dijan masoquista.

durante el ensayo tuve que poner mi cabeza en su pecho lo cual debo admitir me agradaba pero duro muy poco y decir que es tan linda y amable sin sentir nada y revelar la realidad fue muy raro para mi

POV JADE

Que Tori me diga esas palabras aunque hayan sido solo actuando me dieron muchas ganas de oírlas en la realidad, pero yo no era linda ni amable con ella y cuando me dijo te amo aunque haya hecho un gesto extraño mi corazón se acelero peor o frene para bajar a la realidad y tener que decir yo te amo sin sentir nada .

Pero en ese momento Sikowitz detuvo el ensayo y nos dijo a mi y a vega quue nos veriamos en el nozu a las 7pm.

POV TORI

Sikowitz nos obligo a mi y a Jade a ir al Nozu no es que no quiera estar con Jade es que simplemente no tenía ganas de ir y ahí estaba pidiendo un té verde helado

Sikowitz hace que escupa el te ya que me asusta lo cual es muy molesto, y entonces veo a Jade se veía tan linda y casi me quedo sin respiración con tan solo mirarla pero tuve que bajar la mirada

POV JADE

mire a Tori con Sikowitz desde lejos pude notar que me miro un poco suspire y dije y estoy aquí. Y entonces Sikowitz dijo: ustedes deben tener una cita yo me quede paralizada una cita con Tori una cita con la chica que quiero en secreto no puede ser mi reacción fue:

**J:olvídalo me largo**

**Tori responde lo mismo**

aunque él me largo no era verdad Sikowitz nos asegura que no podemos irnos que nos tiene vigilados y mi corazón se acelera solo pensar en la cita con mi Tori, si yo se que no es mi tori pero me gusta al menos llamarla asi en mis pensamientos

POV TORI

En la cita con Jade debo admitir que estoy muy nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa no puedo dejar de hablar aunque Jade me haya dicho que no hable entonces dijo:

**T; vamos debe haber algo que te agrade de mi **

**J: me agrada cuando estas triste**

**T: vamos debe haber algo que te agrade de mi**

**J: me agrada cuando estas triste **

**T: de acuerdo vuelve a intentarlo busca un poco en tu retorcida mente**

**J: está bien cuando cantas no lo haces tan del asco **

**T: te lo agradezco mucho**

**J: ahora di algo lindo de mi**

de acuerdo me encanta todo de ti ok no dije eso

T:**admiro como jamás temes decir lo que sientes**

**J; esto es estúpido**

**yo sonrió y dijo ya ves ahí esta**

**T: de nuevo tu turno**

**J:creo que algunas personas creen que de algunos ángulos eres bonita **

**yo pienso oh por dios Jade dijo que soy bonita ok calmate Tori **

**J:puedes decirme lo mismo**

**T: tu eres muy bonita**

nos quedamos mirando luego apartamos la mirada y comemos sushi

POV JADE

Mi corazón latía al máximo con nuestras preguntas y respuestas y solo mirar sus hermosos ojos pero para mi mala suerte unos chicos se nos acercaron a nosotros uno a cada lado de nosotros

POV TORI

Esos chicos tan molestos se nos acercaron y uno de ellos abrazaba a Jade lo cual me molestaba mucho

y donde estudian pregunto uno de ellos en Hollywood arts. respondimos ah cántenos algo dijeron

J: quieren un poco de acción con cantantes

cantamos Take a hit

después de la cita con Jade

fuimos ah participar en la obra y se notaba tanto la química que teníamos y eso se sentía tan bien al final de esta tuvimos que huir ya que esos chicos tan molestos estaban en el publico

Jade y yo nos encontrábamos en el pasillo cerca de nuestros casilleros

**T: qué bueno que escapamos de esos chicos**

**J: ya lo creo **el bigote te queda bien dice ella acariciándolo

y yo me quedo sorprendida además del cumple me acaricia mi bigote

**J: no te acostumbres eh vega**

y de un momento a otro me arranca el bigote bruscamente

**T:auch**

y ella se ríe

T: eso no es gracioso

J: sí que lo es vega.

y nos quedamos mirando y estábamos tan cerca que me ponía tan nerviosa pero lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidas por la campanada


	2. El amor imposible de Andre

antes de poner este capitulo debo aclarar que es cuando Tori descubrió que sentía algo por jade ósea es algo así como un recuerdo espero que les guste

2. El amor imposible de Andre

POV TORI

Andre llego a las 3 de la madrugada la verdad es que yo solo quería dormir,

el dijo creo que estoy enamorado de Jade y entonces yo me quedo realmente sorprendida

**T: no puedes enamorarte de Jade ella esta con Beck**

**A: crees que no lo se Beck es mi mejor amigo**

después de charlar un poco con Andre y que ele se fuera me quede pensando mucho en el tema y me pregunte si en verdad Jade puedo ser amable con alguien , es bonita lo admito pero amble ? y así no pude quitarme Jade de mi cabeza

al siguiente día en Hollywood arts. Andre me encontró en mi casillero todo estaría bien si no hubiera sido porque Beck y Jade se nos acercaron y aunque no lo crean por primera vez vi a Jade con diferentes ojos.

para que Andre se olvide de Jade me vestí igual que ella y me comporte igual no sirvió de mucho ya que Andre estuvo a punto de besarme ah y aun no puedo ah sacarme a Jade de la mente

y entonces a mí y Andre senos ocurrió una idea ya que Andre no puede decir a Jade que gusta de ella pues que lo diga mediante una canción sin que ella se dé cuenta y así fue aunque cuando cantamos la canción no podía dejar de mirar a Jade y así fue como jade jamás salió de mi mente pero que me estaba pasando

capitulo un poco corto espero que o lean y para aclarar cosas todos mi capítulos se basan en capítulos de victorious algunos son mas aumentados que otros gracias a los review y repito perdón por las faltas


	3. La anti cita

anti cita

POV JADE

escuche el rumor de que Beck y Tori tendrán una cita y eso me molesto mucho pero no porque Beck saliera con alguien sino porque Tori salió con Beck y tenía que averiguar por qué y cuando vi a ori y Beck juntos en la veterinaria me di cuenta de que Beck ya había dejado de importarme ahora quien era importante para mí era Tori y demasiado no dejaba de pensarla

POV TORI

Beck me convenció de salir con el no niego que Beck me parece lindo y educado y aunque muchos creen que él y yo hacemos una linda pareja Beck no es a quien yo quiero, a quien quiero esa a Jade y cuando apareció en el veterinario y me miro con esa mirada tan difícil de explicar en palabras simplote me enamore mas de ella

* * *

.10 debo agradecerte por tu review y para animarme ah seguir escribiendo mas historias

capitulo un poco corto pero se ve que Jade esta celosa eh


	4. El cuento de navidad de Tori

4. El cuento de navidad de Tori

POV JADE

como ya saben estoy profundamente enamorada de Tori Vega lo supe desde que salió con Beck esa disque anti cita pero bueno para mi mala suerte Sikowitz me había elegido para que yo le dé el regalo de navidad a Tori y aunque no se me ocurría que darle pues vi que Tori no tenía que regalarla a Andre .

así que fue a la casa de Tori yo estaba muy nerviosa Tori estaba tan cerca de mi si no hubiera sido porque Trina y Rabie estaban ahí fijo y le hubiera robado un beso pero la cercanía era solo porque me estaba requisando para saber si no tenia las tijeras que CAT me regalo después de eso nos acercamos mas cuando cantamos el villancico de Andre y mi corazón estaba tan acelerado pero como decirle que la amo si a veces la trato tan mal y si ella no siente lo mismo la preguntas invaden mi mente

* * *

como se dan cuenta el capitulo aun es corto tal vez los próximos sean un poco largos y este solo es el punto de vista de jade ya que en este capitulo admite que esta totalmente enamorada de Tori

gracias porr el ah y victorious no pertenece lamentablemente jeje


	5. La peor pareja

5. La peor pareja

POV TORI

Beck y Jade tenían ya constantes peleas y todo eso no se a veces me ponía feliz y triste por eso y entonces paso Jade y Beck llegaron a mi casa discutiendo y entonces me sorprendí cuando Jade dijo: **voy atravesar esta puerta y voy a contar hasta el 10 si llego hasta el 10 y no has salido me iré a mi casa y terminaremos**

Jade empezó a contar 1,2 y cuando jade se acerco al 6 Trina se abalanzo sobre él, Beck no atravesó esa puerta y dijo: **vanos a jugar cartas** mientras oíamos el carro de Jade irse yo no pude resistir pensar en cómo estaba Jade solo tenía que saberlo así que sin saber por que le dije a los chicos que tendría ago. que hacer y fui a la casa de Jade ahí estaba ella afuera de esta yo muy tímidamente dije:

T:hola

J: que haces aquí pensé que estarías con Beck jugando cartas

T: solo quería saber cómo estabas

J: estoy bien Vega ahora vete o te cortare con mis tijeras

T: ah vamos jade y simplemente no pide resistirme y la abrase pero ella me empujo y me caí

J: largarte Vega grito ella furiosa furiosa

T: yo no hice nada y solo me quede ahí hasta que ella entro a su casa y cerró la puerta furiosa no me gustaba ara nada verla a Jade así

al siguiente día en la escuela

además de comprar un nuevo teléfono gx CAT apareció y dijo **oigan chicos ya vieron el perfil de Jade y Beck en de ** Andre y Robiee dijeron si y yo curiosa pregunte qué dice Andre respondió **que ya no están en una relación** entonces yo sorprendida dije **wow entonces es oficial terminaron** no sabía cómo sentirme si feliz porque ya podría estar con Jade bueno en parte o triste por Beck y Jade y su relación y para empeorar Trina se compro un nuevo teléfono mas avanzado que el mío ah porque

* * *

bueno para aclarar este capitulo es días antes de los anteriores pienso que era importante saber cuando Jade termino con Beck y lo que Tori sintió respecto a eso mil gracias por los reviews


	6. Dia de los que

de los que

POV JADE

me pareció absurdo que Tori crea que el día de los inocentes se celebrar en Hollywood arts. y por esa razón sabía que estaba triste así que gatee Asia su casillero

J: hola Tori dijo coquetamente

T: hola dice ella haciendo un puchero de esos que me encantan

J: awww porque la cara de puchero

T: estaba muy emocionada por el día de los inocentes y me decepciona que todo el mundo lo ignore

J: bueno entonces supongo que alguien recibirá cosquillas

T:no no estoy de humor dice levantando su chaqueta

J: aquí viene el monstruo de las cosquillas

después de las cosquillas estuve a pinto de besarla si no hubiera sido por Sikowitz tenía que arruinar e momento perfecto después de eso fuimos al cuarto del conserje y hicimos el programa concurso y cada día me daba cuenta de que Tori y yo estábamos mas cerca peor el problema era que siempre había personas alrededor nuestro

* * *

me gusto mucho este capitulo asi que deidi escribir algo de el es un poco corto ya que aunuqe si se me ocurrio poer el punto de vista de tori era casi igual que el de jade gracias por sus rewiew


	7. Tori va a los platinum

7.**Tori va a los platinum**

POV TORI

Jade y yo y los demás estábamos en clase de Sakowitz cuando sinjin aparece y nos dice:

mason thornesmith está dando una conferencia de prensa sobre los platinum music awars todos vieron y estaban muy emocionados ya que había oportunidad de participar en los premios.

cada uno envió su video y yo casi no comí ni dormí por enviar el video de mi cantando y el productor me escogió a mi me dijo la noticia mientras comía un san duche que vergüenza

Mason hablo conmigo y dijo que tenía que cambiar a una imagen más ruda esto de cambiar me estaba volviendo loca y Beck y yo casi nos besamos si no hubiera sido por mi mama que interrumpió en parte estuve desacuerdo con Beck y deje mi imagen de niña mala ero resulto mal ya que le dieron mi puesto a Jade

estaba en mi casa realmente deprimida y pensando en la chica que robo mi puesto entonces sonó el timbre y mi hermana Trina salió corriendo porque tenía algo en la cara abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo Andre quien trajo un perro extraño de peluche que enserio daba miedo después llego robbie con Beck cada uno con sus respectivos presentes, cat llamo por video cámara y todos la vimos yo note que estaba con jade la verdad no me molesto sino que a pesar de todo me agradaba un poco que ella acompañe a jade y entonces deje que Andre y robbie se fueran y Beck se quedo.

el hizo bromas sobre el sombrero de carne que iba a llevar puesto y entonces se acerca de mas eh vuelve a intentar besarme yo lo detengo

**B:porque no te puedo besar**

**T:es por jade**

**B: Jade y yo terminamos**

**T; si pero yo la amo ok no ;no le diré eso si pero besar a el ex novio de tu amiga**

**B; desde cuando tu y Jade son amigas**

**T:bueno no tan amiga pero es difícil de explicar le dijo yo a Beck**

después de lo ocurrido con Beck decidí ir a ver a Jade a los premios depuse de todo la sigo amando

**T:wow que increíble traje la miro**

**J: me veo como tonta**

**T:una tonta muy rosa con una cosa en la cabeza**

**J:no esperaba verte**

**T:bueno los demás vinieron a animarte así que me decid avenir y tú te ves mucho mejor que yo con eso**

**J:no estaba bien**

**T:si es algo ajustado**

**J: no es el tonto traje es esto**

**T:no entiendo**

**J: esta debía ser u noche se acerca más a mi T:proque se acerca ? dice mi mente era tu oportunidad esta tan cerca y sin más y sin saber porque se inclina y besa mis labios oh por dios Jade West me está besando**

**T: p_porque fue eso dijo nerviosa**

**J: es solo algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo**

yo muy nerviosa dijo entonces somos

**J:no lo digas lo hablaremos después si ahora solo brilla y me da un corto besos en los labios y se va**

POV JADE

Tori mi Tori estaba a punto de besarse con Beck mi ex novio y pues ella dijo que no lo haría por mí que me considera su amiga después de como la eh tratado simplemente no podía creerlo eso hizo que me enamore mas de ella y cuando la vi en los premios no pude evitar darle un beso ella no me rechazo y le dije que hablaríamos después sobre lo que acabo de pasar Tori acabo de cantar la abrase delante de todos y me encontré con ella después.

**T:hola**

**J:hola estuviste grandiosa ahí**

**T:ok quien eres y que hiciste con la malvada Jade **

**j: ah vamos Tori no soy tan mala al menos contigo ya no la tomo de la cintura siento como se pone nerviosa**

**T:y bien eh vamos hablar sobre lo que paso **

**J: mmm que quieres que te diga**

**T:nose **

**J: te amo**

**veo sus ojos de sorpresa **

**T; que**

**J:que estoy enamorada de ti y me decidí a decirte hoy después delo que e paso con Beck**

**T:como sabes lo que paso**

**J:cat dejo la video conferencia prendida**

**T:tambien te amo**

**dijo algo rápidamente**

**J: perdón que **

**T: que también estoy enamorada de ti**

**entonces nos besamos y desde ese momento supe que Tori mi tori ahora si era mi novia**

* * *

** Bueno aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo Tori Y Jade por fin son novias jejeje comenten osea rewiew**


	8. Auto,lluvia,fuego

** ,lluvia,fuego**

POV TORI

Jade y yo llevamos algún tiempo saliendo nadie sabía de eso a veces ella me jalaba del brazo para llevarme al cuarto del conserje para robarme besos pero bueno ahí estaba yo buscando como loca a Cat ya que junto con ella tenía que hacer un trabajo de ciencia y eso me ponía triste porque no podía pasar tiempo con jade por ese trabajo .

la encontré en el casillero muy triste ya que una tal Mona Peterson quien no tenía idea quien era falleció.

cat dijo que era una de sus actrices favoritas y me conto toda su historia pero le dije que tenemos que hacer ese trabajo . entonces cat lloro y yo le propuse ir a la casa de su actriz al salir de clases y dejar una vela en su puerta .

pero yo no podía manejar así que cat le dijo a Jade si nos acompañaba ella actuaba todo mala pero su mirada me decía que moría de ganas de pasar tiempo conmigo .

ya en la noche Jade manejaba yo estaba a su lado y Cat atrás , si no hubiera sido porque alguien nos acompañaba jade y yo ya estaríamos diciéndonos cosas lindas peor tuvimos que finjir delante de Cat

y eso no era lo peor sino que lo peor fue que fuimos a san francisco con un auto descapotable y mi pobre Jade tuvo que manejar durante dos horas y comenzó a llover y nos empapamos debo decir que Jade se veía muy hermosa mojada .

intentamos poner la capota pero el carro del hermano de cat era un desatre y tenia cosas realmente espantosas en el maletero.

después de un tiempo llegamos a la casa de la actriz favorita de cat sin que cat escuchara Jade me murmuro que ganas de abrazarte tengo y luego miro a cat.

cuando cat fue a dejar su vela aromática en la puerta de a casa de su actriz favorita Jade se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un rápido beso en la

mejilla antes de que cat nos viera entonces la actriz favorita de cat salió y en verdad me asusto

creo que después de todo no estuvo mal el día pero cuando cat nos cacho enserio me asuste pero Jade le explico todo y Cat prometió no decir nada

* * *

este capitulo tenia que ponerlo ya que escribire otro fic sobre otra serie adivinen que serie es jeje?


	9. Bloqueo celular

9. Bloqueo celular

POV JADE

yo estaba actuando con Cat y Robbie en una obra de Sikowitz cuando Tori me manda un mensaje al cel.

Y Sikowitz se enojo por eso así que nos reto a todos a pasar sin celular y tecnología durante una semana con el premio de que nos daría 10 x todo el semestre nosotros aceptamos.

lo peor de estar sin aparatos electrónicos es no poder comunicarme con Tori ya que cuando estamos en la escuela nos mandamos mensajes para que nadie sospeche nada.

en la segunda clase de Sikowitz el cambio el reto hombres contra mujeres lo cual me encanto ya que así pasaría mas tiempo con mi Tori

Cat ya sabía sobre lo nuestro así que era más fácil Cat estaba como loca por obtener un celular así que Tori y yo tuvimos que sentarnos en ella y nos dimos un pequeño beso y Cat se rio y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de engañar a los chicos

así que intentamos engañar a Robbie con que abra de slap ya que supuestamente ahí había una foto del pompis de mi Tori peor no tuvimos éxito

en la casa de Tori.

Tori y yo estábamos abrazadas en el sofá y Cat estaba amarrada para evitar obtener un celular estaba tan cómoda con Tori abrazada a mi pero el timbre sonó y interrumpió mi comodidad y para colmo era una niña que dijo que estaba perdida y que dijo que llaman a su mama peor yo detuve a Tori antes de que tome el teléfono era claro que era una trampa de los chicos

a la final los chicos ganaron el reto porque Sikowitz los ayudo pero al menos ya teníamos nuestros celulares y siempre a mi Tori

* * *

este capitulo lo escribi porque es como la perspectiva y la vida ya de jade y tori como novias victorious no me pertenece jeje


	10. victori si

10 victori-si

POV TORI

estábamos en clase de Sikowitz cuando todos se negaron hacer lo que el quería entonces el volvió hacernos unos de sus retos el reto consistía en decir si a todo con alguna excepciones claro esta y entonces mi jade me mira con una cara de coqueta , y yo me sonrojo muchísimo.

Al salir de ahí Beck se acerco a mí y me dijo quiero invitar a jade a las carreras y con lo de y yo le interrumpí a mi no me metas en esto dije yo intente no sonar molesta

entonces Jade apareció y me dijo entonces Tori si vamos a ir a tu casa y hacer pizza y pasar el rato

t: claro que si

En mi casa Jade estaba en la computadora mientras yo estaba luchando con una gran masa de pizza y eso en verdad me molestaba entonces dije quiere venir ah ayudarme entonces sonó el timbre

yo molesta y celosa pregunto quién viene . entonces veo al repartidor de pizzas el cual pide dinero para pagar la pizza Jade sonríe y dice Tori me das 20 dólares

T:no

J: ah vamos Sikowitz diría que actúas como niñita caprichosa y hace un puchero que me encanta

yo pago el dinero muy molesta. entonces. Entonces J de me mira y me dice vamos mi amor no te molestes y entonces yo le hago un puchero y ella se acerca más a mi para besarme pero lamentablemente trina interrumpe y hace que nos separemos rápidamente .

me vengue de Jade haciendo que ella reviente un grano asqueroso que trina tenía en su hombro pero cuando Trina se fue Jade me sorprendió con un beso y me mordió mi labio en venganza de lo de Trina

auch despacio me queje en lo que Jade se reía y entonces me dice así que me dirás a todo que si mirándome de arriba abajo lo cual me hace sonrojar

T: no me mires así dije muy nerviosa

J:no me mires así

y entonces yo le dijo que yo no hablo así entonces siento los labios de Jade sobre los míos es un beso muy tierno su mano en mi espalda acariciando muy lento de arriba abajo y entonces sentí sus manos en mis pierna no sé como pasaron de mi espalda haya pero me gustaba como se sentía entonces un gemido salió de mi mientras el beso se aceleraba y Jade me miro,entonces siento como ella de un momento ah otro ella se detiene y yo dijo

T. que pasa porque te detienes

J:no estoy segura de hacer esto es que no quiero sentir que puedo llegar a no se lastimarte

T; que tierna eres le doy un corto beso en sus labios donde esta la Jade mala me burlo un poco

J: no es gracioso dice Jade frunciendo un ceño yo le sonrió y le robo un beso que se va haciendo cada vez ms intenso y así jade me toma y aprieta muy fuerte mi mano y me lleva a mi cuarto me lanza en la cama y se lanza encima de mi ella es brusca y tierna besa mi cuello y acaricia mi estomago y siento como a subiendo a mis pechos lo cual lo admito me volvía loca

ella susurra en mi oído Te Amo yo sonrió y siento como ella me va sacando la ropa y me mira para ver si estoy de acuerdo yo solo asiento con la cabeza y entonces siento de nuevo a Jade en mi cuello y entonces siento que baja a mis hombros y ahora está en mis pechos específicamente en el pezón izquierdo el cual lame y hace que pierda la respiración lo mismo hace con el otro pezón entonces siento que sube a mis labios y susurra en mi oído vas hacer lo que yo hago y siento que me guía sus manos a sus piernas no sé cuándo es que Jade se quito la ropa ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y entonces la centro en mis muslos y subiendo a mi centro yo imito sus pasos torpemente y siento sus labios sobre los míos para entretenerme ya que sentí un dedo dentro de mi centro y yo hago lo mismo en ella siento como ella lo mueve muy lento y va acelerando yo solo seguía sus pasos y ya sentía nuestros gemidos y respiración cortada hasta que ambas nos corrimos juntas lo que hizo jade fue mirarme y lamerse sus dedos lo cal me pareció muy sexy

y asi es como al despertar vi al amor de mi vida abrazada a mi y hasta roncando

* * *

y este es el fix completo mil gracias por los reviexw y si en realidad si leo historias pero tampoco vy a copiar igual eh jje peor igual gracias por os review


	11. Problemas en el paraíso

**11. Problemas en el paraíso**

POV JADE

todo estaba listo para que yo cante en el programa llamado luna llena que Hollywood arts. hacia pero el problema es que me entere por ahí que Beck saldría a una cita con Meredith y por alguna razón me moleste por esto entonces Tori llego y me miro

**T:Admitelo Jade estas celosa de que Beck salga con esa chica dice ella molesta**

**J: y si es así que **se me salió por el enojo

**T: ósea que aun sientes algo por Beck **dice Tori su expresión era entre triste y molesta

**J: no es eso me acerco mas a ella para intentar calmarla **

**T: será mejor que no te acerques **dice ella con voz quebrada

**J: pero amor dijo yo acercándome sin importar lo que ella diga **

**T: no quiero seguir hablando mas del tema **dice ella dejándome sola

POV TORI

cuando vi la mirada que Jade le hizo a Beck porque estaba con Meredith me di cuenta que se molesto y discutí con ella enserio me sentí realmente enfadada y triste a la vez estar con Jade es como estar en un paraíso ella me cuida y con la única persona que saca su lado tierno es conmigo y solo pensar que ese paraíso se podría derrumbar porque Jade tal vez aun sienta cosas por Beck me dolía muchísimo pero tenía que fingir todo el tiempo ahí estaba yo esperando la famosa presentación de Jade para mi mala suerte Beck se me acerco

**T: y que tal vas con Meredith le dijo yo**

**B: creo que prefiero a chicas que saben defenderse me refiero ah que es aburrido estar con chicas que hacen todo lo que tu les dices **

**T: y quien no es aburrida **dijo yo intentando no sonar triste

y justo en ese momento Andre dice de acuerdo amigos hoy vamos a escuchara a Jade West adelante

Beck y yo la miramos atentamente no sé si me veía a mi o veía a Beck mientras cantaba ¨you don't know me" y lo peor era la sonrisa estúpida que Beck tenia al mirar a mi Jade

al final de la canción no puede hacer nada para que Beck no se acercara a Jade lo único que hice fue acercarme un poco para oír que decían, escuche decir a Beck

B; te extraño

al momento de oir las palabras de Beck juro que solo quería salir corriendo pero entonces veo como me mira Jade y le dice es muy tarde para decir eso entonces miro a Beck sorprendido

entonces ella grita mi nombre Tori Vega yo me acerco algo lento al escenario y veo como Beck frunce el ceño

al llegar al escenario ella me mira te amo dice ella mirándome lo cual me sorprendió mucho además de eso mire a mi alrededor, para nadie era sorpresa excepto para el pobre de Beck que salió furioso

entonces sin más que decir siento los labios de Jade sobre los míos y a todos aplaudiendo paso de pensar que era un día feo a un día espectacular gracias a lo sorpresa de mi Jade

* * *

bueno este es el famoso capitulo 11 debo aclarar una cosas en el se titula¨Problemas en el Paraiso¨ igual que el cap de una serie que me en canta llamada de siglas S.O.N y este capitulo originalmente seria tori reconcilia a jade pero en una vercion Jori :) gracias por los rewies


	12. Robarazzi

12 . **Robarazzi**

POV TORI

Apenas y ayer Jade West dijo adelante de todos que me amaba y hoy estábamos Andre, cat, yo y Jade sentados en el lugar de siempre Beck no se sentó con nosotros porque aun seguía molesto por lo que paso ayer y ahí es cuando Robbie llega muy molesto y dice sabían que los de tercero los que llevan the quieren cancelar mi blog

**J: porque qué crees no me importa yo la veo algo molesta por ese comentario grosero pero que esperaban es Jade sigue siendo la misma **

**T :entonces yo muevo los ojos y dijo por que**

**Rex: porque es aburrido**

**Robbie: no es agg oigan ustedes creen que mi blog en de slap es aburrido**

**Jade: oigan quien es ese chico de haya**

**Cat: quien es ese chico**

**Andre: chico espera**

todos se levantan y me dejan con Robbie sola Jade antes de irse me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y diciendo no hay ningún chico

veo a Beck con el ceño fruncido desde lejos pero no le tomo mucha importancia y regreso a mi conversación con Robbie

**T: Lamento que quieran cancelar tu blog **

**R: te juro que no entiendo porque**

**T: pues qué clase de cosas subes**

**R: noticias de la escuela hace una semana hice un reportaje de que pintaron la biblioteca**

**Rex: aburrido**

**T : si quieres salvar tu blog porque no escribes sobre los estudiantes de aquí tu sabes lo que hacemos en nuestras vidas**

**R: tú crees**

**T: claro**

**R: de acuerdo intentare eso**

**T: genial entonces me levanto y me voy**

Después de una cuantas clases nada interesantes me fui a casa con Jade nos divertíamos haciéndonos mimos y abrazándonos como ya estamos acostumbradas cuando Jade abre the desde mi laptop

y Jade me dice amor mira lo que Robbie puso y veo el video en el que me estoy reventando el granito

Jade me mira en el lugar donde estaba el granito y yo frunzo e ceño y ella rápidamente me roba un beso en los labios

al día siguiente en la escuela encontré a Robbie y le aclare las cosas y creo que no sirvió de mucho ya que el no me hizo caso solo porque estaba siendo más popular con su tonto blog en el pasillo me tope con Beck eh intente hablarle la verdad es que no me gusta que estemos peleados y él se excluya del grupo por esto

**T: Hola**

**B: yo no pienso hablar contigo**

**T. pero estamos hablando ahorita**

**B: si pues déjame decirte que no entiendo cómo me pudiste hacer esto **

**T:mira Beck yo solo quiero que seamos los amigos de antes entiendo que estés molesto pero ni Jade ni yo buscamos enamorarnos solo paso además ella a no estaba contigo cuando esto paso**

Beck me mira enfadado y se acerca mucho mas a mi juro que está a punto de golpearme pero jade lo detiene

**J: no te atrevas a tocarla **

Beck solo nos mira y se va muy molesto

**J: estas bien no te hizo nada ese juro que me las va a pagar dice Jade rápidamente **

en lo que yo le dijo tranquila no me pasa nada y le doy un corto beso en los labios y vamos a clases

Jade me dijo que tenía algo que hacer después de clases así que fui a casa con Trina ya en casa estaba haciendo una tarea cuando mi celular suena

T: hola amor

era Jade que se escuchaba realmente alterada que no te entiendo que vea que ya ok está bien le dijo yo colgando el teléfono y así paso a the y me llevo la gran sorpresa de que Robbie puso la pelea que tuvimos yo Beck esta mañana solo que en la hacía ver realimente exagerada y as me doy cuenta que robbie realmente tiene un serio problema con esto.

**entonces llega mi mama y atrás de ella jade**

**J: buenas noches señora vega**

**Mama de Tori :hola jade y a donde irán hoy**

**J. es una sorpresa dice ella mirándome a mi **

**Mama de Tori: ah disfruten la velada dice mama ya subiendo las escaleras**

entonces Jade me jala hasta su auto no es muy romántica peor que esperaban es Jade

durante todo el camino estamos algo calladas y noto que Jade tal vez sigue enfadada por lo del video ella me puedo notar que es un mirador en donde se ven unas casa y miro a jade ella sonríe y acaricia mi pierna y empieza a subir y entonces al detengo y ella dice

**J: por favor si será divertido**

**T: no dijo nerviosa**

**J: porque no**

**T: no me bañe esta mañana y comí atún en el almuerzo y giro mi cabeza eso es una cámara**

jade furiosa grita dejen de grabar esto y así gritamos las dos que creen Robbie ya puso ese video en su blog

y entonces llegamos a casa y planeamos algo contra robbie para que deje robbarazzi y así fue aunque el plan incluía a Beck así que Andre se esforzó mucho para convencerlo en la escuela yo y Jade solo esperabais que Andre y Beck vengan con la ropa de Robbie para tomarle fotos y grabarle desnudo y ponerlo en internet y así el dejo robbarazzi para poner en su blog recetas de cocinas bajas en calorías a y Beck aun está molesto conmigo y Jadea y es raro ya que pude nptar que tiene un gran golpe en el ojo..


	13. El club de los cínicos

**13. El club de los cínicos**

POV JADE

por la culpa del tonto de Robbie, yo, Tori, Andre, Cat y Beck estábamos castigados un sábado y la verdad yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con Tori ahí estábamos todos en la biblioteca con el subdirector Dikers el cual nos castigaba solo por hablar .

cuando el subdirector se fue me acerque a Tori y la abrace por la espalda aunque Beck nos mire furioso no importaba entonces Beck dijo

no creo poder aguantar sus escenitas de amor dijo el molesto

J: ya cálmate niñito cuando se nos acerca aguántate a mí tampoco me gusta ver tus gestos horrendos dijo enfadadísima

entonces siento unos labios en mi mejilla se que son los de mi dulce novia y ella me dice al oído no le hagas caso en lo que Cat. Robbie y Andre nos sonríen

Andre se nos acerca y dice sabia que tarde o temprano estarían juntas

lo miramos sorprendidas después de esa conversación nadie hablaba y todos estaban realmente aburridos tanto que hacían cualquier cosa tonta ah y mi Tori me regalo una flor hecha de globos hasta que Beck dijo ah Andre

**B: sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora**

**A: de tacos**

**B: como supiste**

**A: me lo dijo el corazón**

**T: unos tacos sería lo mejor que podría pasarnos dijo mi Tori mirándome enseguida respondí yo comería unos tacos**

**A: como podríamos conseguir tacos dice Andre sobándose la pansa**

**T: podría llamar a Trina pedirle que los compre y los deje en mi casillero** dice mi Tori inteligentemente lo cual me encanta la miro y le doy un corto beso en sus labios para luego mirar a Robbie que dijo llorando **eres tan ingrata Tori eres tan ingrata**

mi Tori dice que y me mira a mi toda extrañada

todos salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a el casillero de Tori aunque Beck estaba aun molesto con Tori y conmigo acepto ir por los tacos y Andre lo convenció y así estábamos corriendo y huyendo del subdirector cuando nos topamos con un gran obstáculo de camino a la biblioteca el piso esta mojado dijo mi Tori deteniéndonos

**C: es muy peligroso cruzar así dijo Cat asustada**

**R: es nuestro fin**

entonces Tori me sorprendió no solo el mío y puso los tacos dentro del pantalón de Robbie ustedes vuelvan a la biblioteca

Cat asustada dijo pero que hay de ti

robare a atención de Dikers dijo mi Tori sorprendiéndome entonces yo asustada dijo estás segura no quiero que te pase algo Tori me responde con estaré bien te lo prometo y besa mis labios con esos besos que me quitan el aliento

escuche decir a Andre, Cat y Robbie awww y escucho un agg de parte de Beck el cual dice yo solo estoy aquí por los tacos no para ver sus cariñitos

entonces Tori dice pues aguántate o no hay tacos para ti lo cual me impresiona y me hace sonreír.

POV TORI

después de besar los hermosos y dulces labios de Jade corrí mientras cantaba ¨make it shine¨ y también arranque algunos carteles de la pared en ese momento baje las escales y me choque con el subdirector Dikers el me dijo

te vas arrepentir te juro que te vas arrepentir de esto

T: yo le dije escuche el subdirector me interrumpió

estas en graves problemas Vega

porque dijo algo asustada

SD: por escaparte de la biblioteca pantaloncitos y por cantar desafinada

camina y el subdirector me jala del brazo yo protesto que estaba cantando y corriendo al mismo tiempo eso es muy difícil

ya cállate me grita el subdirector y me lleva hasta el cuarto del conserje y me dice esta es la última vez Vega es la última vez que corriste y cantaste tu espantosa y famosa canción

yo dijo lo siento

y el subdirector me apunta y me dice fíjate en lo que dices

pero que dije, dijo frunciendo el ceño

SD: cómo vas estar dentro de 5 años reventaras la música pop estrellita

y yo extrañada dijo pues eso sería lindo

si pues revienta esto dice el subdirector mostrándome su brazo

tiene un barrito en su brazo dijo yo con cara de asco

reviéntalo te reto dice el subdirector mirándome yo dijo iugg que asco no quiero hacerlo

eso es lo que creí dijo el subdirector marchándose del cuarto y cerrándolo con llave yo muevo una tela y leo pasadizo secreto a la biblioteca y solo subo las escaleras para encontrarme con todos y decir de que me perdí todos dicen que hay y jade me envuelve en sus brazos y yo la abrazo mas fuerte

jade me daba de su taco y yo del mío nos dábamos de comer en la boca como pequeños bebes lo cual era encantador

entonces Andre dijo hay amigos este taco me puso las pilas y me mira a mí y jade

y yo dijo que

juguemos verdad o desafío dice el muy animado

Como es ese juego pregunto cat

hay que hacer preguntas o penitencias le explico Beck

yay dijo Cat animada fingiendo que entendió entonces Andre dijo yo comienzo mi pregunta es para Tori cuando te diste cuenta que sentías cosas por jade dijo el muy interesado

T. eh bueno este bueno creo que fue cuando Sikowitz nos hizo tener una cita ya saben por lo de la obra miro a jade y pienso no pienso decir que fue cuando Andre se deschaveto un poco porque pensó que estaba enamorado de jade

**B: este juego es absurdo dijo Beck molesto**

**A: tranquilo amigo, hizo una pausa que es lo que te molesta que jade salga con Tori o viceversa**

**B: eso no es importante dice Beck levantándose del suelo en el que estábamos sentados**

antes de que Beck se vaya jade le grita no ves que lo único que queremos es que vuelvas a hacer nuestro amigo ya deja de comportarte como idiota

entonces yo le dijo a Beck cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que ni jade ni yo buscamos esto solo paso además tu ya no estabas con Jade cuando ella y yo nos hicimos novias

entonces nos quedamos callados y después de un silencio incomodo suspiro y dijo vamos hacer iguales a nuestros padres

cuando te haces viejo tus pompis se cuelgan dice jade la cual la tenia abrazada

y jamás encuentras tus pantalones dice Beck mirándonos

A: a veces me siento por mucha presión por todo por mi música

entonces pienso si le enseño mi talento extraño cuenta como desafío les dijo

y robbie responde eres tan ingrata Tori eres tan ingrata llorando otra vez

entonces muéstranos dicen todos

tranquilos se los enseñare me saco los zapatos y la medias no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto y así lanzo una flecha con mis pies

bravo eso te lo enseño tu papito tu papito sabe lanzar flechas con los pies dice Beck lo cual me sorprendió ya que el jamas me había hablado en ese tono

cierra la boca dice jade a Beck

tranquilos dice Andre como adolecentes tenemos mucha presión

y así nos calmamos otra vez hasta que dijo agg por mejor bailamos jade me mira y dice ok

y así nos pusimos ah bailar todos yo siempre apegada a jade en es Beck se nos acerca y estira su mano en muestra de que nos ha perdonado nosotros lo aceptamos y no preguntamos que le hizo cambiar de opinión ya que si lo hacíamos tal vez volvía hacer el gruñón de antes

al salir de el castigo dejamos una carta a Dikers la cual decía

**_estimado señor Dikers nos despedimos de usted:_**

**_Rex: un títere_**

**_Tori: una futura estrella del pop_**

**_Andre: un músico_**

**_Beck: un actor_**

**_Robbie. un nerd_**

**_Jade: una amante de las tijeras_**

**_cat: y yo_**

**_Rex: cat no puede verte nena cat: ah soy yo cat_**

**_atentamente_**

**_el club de los cínicos_**

* * *

**bueno este es el capitulo 13 la verdad en este capitulo tuve algo llamado bloqueo de escritor ya que no sabia como hacer que !: beck sea medio malo 2. que beck vuelva hacer amigo de tori y jade bueno que viva Jori y victorious no me pertenece ah y da la casualidad qque este capitulo lo publico el 19 de febrero del 2014 cumpleaños de victoria justice jeje rewies eh jeje ah y este fiction consta de 20 capitulos tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 15. jejj ojala y me den mas sugerencias y eso para los demas capitulos gracias si estan leyendo ah y no sean tan duros no soy escritora profecional apenas y estoy aprendiendo jeje**


	14. Los sobrevivientes del calor

14. Los sobrevivientes del calor

POV TORI

después de ya volver a la normalidad y ser amigas de Beck estaba haciendo un sol realmente insoportable asi que Beck nos invito ir a la playa en su casa rodante todos aceptamos gustosos

puedo decir que jade se veía realmente linda y mega sexy con su top y short negro

J: que porque me miras asi frunce el ceño jade

por nada dijo yo agachando mi mirada algo roja

entonces cat salió corriendo al baño y para nuestra mala suerte justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir a disfrutar de la playa resulta que otra casa rodante se había estacionado muy cerca de la nuestra podrías abrir la maldita puerta dijo jade molesta

yo le dije eh controla tu enojo y jade solo se sentó ahí furiosa la verdad era lindo verla todo enojada

trina salió con un cometario de salgamos por la puerta de atrás en ello que Beck molesto dijo no hay puerta de atrás

todos estábamos desesperados cuando intente abrazar a jade ella me aparto x que dijo que ya hacía demasiado calor como para abrazarnos y asi grite cat y todos me siguieron

quería matar a trina x tomar agua sin que nos diera estábamos meriendo del calor y ella estaba tomando a escondidas agua y solo dejo una tapita la cual robbie se tomo toda y tuve que detener a jade para que no o mate por suerte cat nos abrió la puerta y todos salimos a tomara agua.

bueno al final del día no estuvo tan mal la tarde fuimos a la playa jade hace que casi me ahogue

* * *

**bueno este es el capitulo 14 debo aclarar que en este capitulo cambie muchas cosas tenia cada unos de los dialogos de andre,tori,jade,cat,trina,beck,robbie pro decidi solo hacerle mas corto para que no me digan que es exactamente igual a l capitulo de tv ( en verdad lo que quiero hacer es algo asi como un remake de victorious) pdta los capitulos los escribo en un cuaderno y los paso a word tiempo despues garcias por sus rewwies y aun no se como hacer mas mala a jade ayudenme estoy estancada en el capitulo 16 el cual no se como escribir acepto sugerencias ah y perdon por la ortografia pero es mi word esta medio tonto no se que le pasa buu :C**


	15. Pesadilla en la calle del pastelito

15. **Pesadilla en la calle del pastelito**

**POV JADE**

Estábamos en clase de Sikowitz, Tori y Andre se encontraban enfrente de el escenario actuando ambos puestos un balde en la cabeza lo cual me molestaba mucho ya que asi no podía ver bien a Tori.

Después de un poco de actuación ambos volvieron a su asiento, cuando de pronto Sikowitz dice bien termino la clase

- pero faltan como 50 minutos- dice robbie viendo la hora

- está bien Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie y Jade se pueden quedar los demás hasta la siguiente clase

- a quien le gustan los desfiles -dijo Sikowitz sentándose en el escenario

- al chavo del chocho -dijo robbie sonriendo

- ahh nadie- dije enfadada

cat cuenta algo de su hermano lo cual no le prestó mucha atención

salí de la clase de Sikowitz en cuanto dijo si queríamos participar en el desfile

POV TORI

ella salió lanzando la puerta y pensé luego la convenzo mientras prestaba atención a Sikowitz

-saldrán en tv nacional dijo

y con eso logro convencernos ah hacer ese carro alegórico para su famoso desfile

Cat, Andre y Robbie están en mi casa planeando cual será el tema del carro alegórico mientras, llame a jade y le dije hay apareceremos en tv nacional y además de eso pasaras tiempo conmigo que dices eh

- iré a tu casa - bum cuelga el teléfono

cuando jade llego se choco con Trina

-eh cuidado -la miro molesta

mi hermana no dijo nada y solo se fue

- y bien ya estoy aquí- dijo ella acercándose un poco

-bien nos ayudaras ah escoger el tema del carro alegórico - dije mirándola

todos nos quedamos en silencio un momento

-y bien uno de ustedes tiene que decidir el tema

-me descargue la nueva aplicación -dice Robbie con su gigante pera phone - pongamos nuestros nombres y que decida- de acuerdo dije yo

mirando ah robbie

cat- dice robbie

yay- cat emocionada

- bien cat cual será el tema del carro

-cat piensa un momento - será un pastelito yay

después de la decisión de cat a la tarde estábamos haciendo el carro alegórico del pastelito Andre y Beck estaban puestos unas pijamas y en verdad se veían muy graciosos por otro lado estaba Jade martillando algo la cual discutió con cat por los trajes que ella había decidido que usaríamos.

Al termina el carro alegórico fuimos directamente al desfile Beck estaba manejando y la verdad que el movimiento era tan lento que hasta podría dormir en los brazos de jade ya que la tenia abrazada aunque ella parecía esforzarse por que no la abrase, cuando de repente se detuvo nos dimos cuenta que un neumático se había reventado . Eso no fue lo peor si no que afuera era una calle llena de pandillas y note ah Jade molesta y como si no me quisiera abrazar algo raro le sucedía y en verdad tenía que averiguar que era.

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 15 COMPLETO SI YA SE NO ES LA GRAN COSA PERO CREO QUE DEJE ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO DE LADO YA QUE EN EL NO TENIA LA INSPIRACION SUFICIENTES GRACIAS POR LOS REWIES ¿ que creen que pasa con jade? comentesn jeej **


	16. Remate en Wanko s

**_antes de publicar este capitulo debo aclarar que es M mi segundo M despues de el capitulo victori-si_**

* * *

**16. Remate en Wanko´s**

**POV JADE**

Como ya se sabe Tori y yo nunca nos guardamos secretos asi que ella me menciono acerca de lo de los descuentos en Wanko´sacepte ir pero con la condición de que s seamos ella y yo lo cual no fue asi ya que como siempre todos estaban ahí y eso me molesto mucho ya que desde hace algún tiempo que no estamos solo las dos y son mas amigos de Tori que míos o al menos eso sentía yo, yaWanko´s descubrimos que el gran remate seria hasta el siguiente día lo cual me enfado mas.

aunque estaba realmente enfadada estos últimos días siempre tenía que actuar frente a Tori para que no lo note asi que decidí dar la idea de escondernos dentro de Wanko´s para cuando cierren las puertas poder disfrutar de los objetos que habían dentro, pero el problema fueron los laser que activaron al salir de la tienda los cuales me molestaron mas yo sentía que ya no podía mas o le decía lo que siento a Tori o iba a estallar y golpear al primero que se me cruce pero antes decidimos mandar a Robbie a que apague los rayos laser ya que él era el único plano.

yo estaba sentada lejos de Tori cuando ella se acerca

**-¿ qué sucede?- dice mirándome**

**-suspiro- es que siento que cada día pasa menos tiempo conmigo**

**-pero estoy contigo ahorita- dice ella preocupada**

**- sí pero no ah solas- dijo casi gritando**

**-y es por eso que te portas tan esquiva- dice enojada**

**-pues si es que solo quiero que me dediques más tiempo a mi antes que a ellos-**dijo mirando a Cat, Andre, Beck, Trina los cuales nos miraban sorprendidos

**-Pero tú sabes que yo hago lo que sea cualquier cosa por solo estar contigo**

**-pues no parece -**dijo molesta noto que no tiene más que decir y eso me molesta mas

-**decídete son ellos o yo** -dijo molesta atravesando los rayos laser que Robbie nunca apago

**POV TORI**

Jade y yo tuvimos una discusión nuestra primera de unas cuantas que se que tendremos solo que no pensé que dolería tanto estar lejos de Jade y tan solo por algunas horas. desde que salimos de Wanko´s que no hablamos .

Después de tanto llorar me había quedado dormida en el sillón cuando de pronto el golpe de la puerta me levanta de mi trance pensé que era Trina que tal vez olvido sus llaves ¿a dónde dijo que iba? bueno eso no importa mucho.

Al abrir la puerta e sorprendí al ver que estaba detrás de esta era Jade

-**lo siento**-dijo ella lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que ella no suele disculparse

_**Jade West se está disculpando conmigo**- dije molestándola

-**solo no te acostumbres eh Vega**- dijo ella con su tono de antes

yo simplemente no dije nada más y solo la abrase para poder sentir ese aroma que me vuelve loca al separarnos bese sus labios tiernamente para después acelerar el beso sin darme cuenta mis manos ya estaban tocando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, a lo que Jade respondió con un gemido el cual me exito mas bese y chupe su hermoso cuello lo cual la hizo sacar más gemidos de su hermosa boca, saque su chaqueta negra lentamente mientras iba de sus labios y su cuello.

Te amo tanto Jade West susurre en su oído mientras caminábamos al sofá, mis manos subieron y bajaron por sus pechos note que estos estaban erectos aunque aun llevaba su blusa.

ella me ayudo quitándosela mientras yo me deleitaba de sus hombros y acariciaba su estomago y subía a sus pechos ahora solo con su sujetador puesto ella gemía cada vez mas baje de besar sus hombros a sus pechos por encima del sujetador y de ahí a lamer su ombligo el cual la volvió loca saque su pantalón negro y bese su piernas de arriba abajo sin llegar a sus muslos ni a su sexo entonces Jade dijo

**Tori por favor**

-**por favor que**- dije coquetamente

-hazme tuya -dijo ella con una irreconocible voz, yo volví a sus labios a besarlos a lamerlos y disfrutar de su boca solo para entretenerla ya que mi mano froto lentamente su sexo y note que estaba realmente mojada y eso me hizo ponerme más mojada a mí , por fin quite su brasear y lame y chupe sus erectos pezones mientras le quitaba su ropa interior, solo para volverla más loca y que explote de placer ese su ombligo y baje una vez más a besar sus piernas y a subir a sus mojados muslos y lamer su sexo una y otra vez sentí como jade estaba a punto de correrse y lo hizo jade West se corrió en mi lengua y fue lo más delicioso que había probado la bese y la lleve a mi cuarto a que ella continúe con la acción.

* * *

**espero que le haya gustado el capitulo ya casi termina la historia pero aun quiero darle un digno fina peor no me imagino cual asi que si tienen ideas gracias comenten**


	17. Without you

**17. Without you**

POV TORI

Cuando desperté aun lado de mi, vi a una sexy y linda dormida Jade West cuando de repente me puse a pensar en cómo paso todo esto no es que Jade haya cambiado sigue siendo mala y fría con mucha gente excepto conmigo que saco dulzura y ternura hace no mucho casi golpea a Beck porque estaba comportándose como un idiota ah también golpeo ah Ryder Daniels ese chico que solo me uso para conseguir una calificación.

A veces me da mucho miedo que cuando despierte me diga Vega que haces aquí y vuelva hacer fría y mala conmigo y lo que tenemos sea tan solo un lindo y hermoso sueño, x que yo Tori Vega admito que me siento tan incompleta , tan perdida, no sería la misma y lo mismo sin ella.

cuando de repente una hermosa voz interrumpe mies pensamientos

**_¿ qué sucede?- dice mirándome preocupada**

**-Has pensado que pasara con nosotras en 5 años **

**-pues si viviremos juntas y tu serás una estrella del pop y yo una actriz de películas de terror ¿ qué es lo que te preocupa? - dice primero sonriendo y después frunciendo el ceño**

**- muerdo mi labio inferior - a verdad me preocupa que no sé que esto sea solo un sueño . dijo dudando un poco**

**-sonríe- no seas tontita se que eh sido mala y fría contigo pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y no puedo evitar mostrar mi lado dulce y tierno contigo sabes porque porque te quiero siempre a mi lado -acaricia mi mejilla**

cuando estaba a punto de decir algo siento sus labios sobre los míos oh dulce sabor de sus labios esos a los cuales me volví adicta desde la primera vez que los probé.

en ese momento no se a qué hora fue que llego Trina para interrumpir nuestra sesión de besos lo cual enserio me molesta

-**Tori prepara mi oh por dios - grita tapándose la boca**

**-Trina. grito tapando a jade ya que Trina comienza a mirarla extraño **

**-lárgate de aquí -grita Jade lanzándole una almohada la cual no le llega ya que esa ya había salido del cuarto**

ahí es cuando noto que Jade comienza a vestirse

**- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto preocupada **

**- no es nada mi amor solo que me tengo que ir nos vemos más tarde si - dice amarrándose los cordones de sus botas**

le hago un puchero de eso que se que le encantan tan solo para que se quede más tiempo .

sonríe me mira y besa mis labios y se va y me deja ahí preocupada y sintiendo un vacio y preguntándome¿ que será lo que le pasa?

POV JADE

Tori me hizo pensar muchas cosas con la conversación que tuvimos por la mañana, asi que tuve que irme no es que haya querido hacerlo tan solo que quería demostrarle a Tori lo mucho que la amo.

Hoy planeo hacer un picnic en mi casa y darle bueno es una sorpresa peo lo que es mas importantes es que es como un símbolo del amor que siento por ella.

Ahí es cuando el teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos. era Tori preguntándome que sucedía parecía preocupada asi que no resistí mas y le dije x mensaje

-no es nada es solo que te tengo una sorpresa te veo en mi casa a las 7-J-

POV TORI

Jade realmente me sorprendió mucho con el mensaje asi que intente todo lo que me era posible para entretenerme mientras las horas pasaban tan lentamente , ya a las 5 de la tarde fui a buscar en mi armario que poner quería estar linda para Jade estaba tan nerviosa, después de tanto buscar x fin encontré el atuendo adecuado era una camiseta de cuello en v blanca encima de esta una blusa roja a cuadros abierta la noche no estaba tan fría y un jean apretado color azul claro,

todo era perfecto convencí a Trina que me deje en la casa de Jade al aproximarme a la puerta estaba tan nerviosa tan ansiosa golpee a puerta y espere y espere lo raro fue que jade no abrio la puerta y entonces cuando estaba ya a punto de irme recibí una llamada

-**señorita Vega le hablamos del hospital es sobre la señorita West la conoce.**

en ese momento me paralice no pude más que responder después de unos segundos y durante el camino al hospital y pensar que habrá pasado

**POV JADE **

Desperté viendo una luz no recordaba nada de lo que paso ni sabia en donde estaba donde se supone que estoy pero que rayos paso pensé mirando el lugar donde estaba en eso puede notar a una chica muy bonita dormida en el sofá justo al lado de mi, ella despierta sobresaltada

-jade por fin despertaste-dice saltando del sofá y acercándose

-¿ Quién eres tú?- frunzo el ceño antes de que ella diga algo la interrumpo ¿ Quién soy yo? ¿ En dónde estoy ?- dijo muy confundida

-Jade - dice en tono triste- sufriste un accidente tu auto choco con una camioneta

la miro de nuevo noto que en verdad es muy hermosa sus ojos son de un color café claro los cuales podrías perderte en ellos ,ella me saca de mis pensamientos

**-yo soy Tori Vega tu novia -dice frunciendo el ceño **

wow tengo una novia tan guapa que suerte la mía espera ni siquiera la recuerdo

- **¿ cómo dices que me llamo? -dijo frunciendo el ceño ya que empezaba a darme un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza**

-**Jade West-Jadelyn August West- **dice casi gritando

- **esa soy yo** -dijo confundida

-**enserio no me recuerdas** -dice suspirando

antes de que yo responda el doctor interrumpe y dice: srta Vega sera mejor que deje descansar a la srta West

ella suspira y solo se va sin retirar sus mirada de mi

**POV TORI**

-**que es lo que le sucede porque no recuerda nada - dijo preocupada**

**- En estos casos es muy comun que sufra pérdida de memoria la señorita West sufrió un impactante choque**

**- y usted cree que recupere la memoria -dije preocupada y triste **

**- pues tendremos que ver sus mejoras durante este tiempo, peor es mejor intentar hacerle recordar un poco no demasiado ya que podríamos sofocarla**

**-gracias doctor-dijo estrechando su mano**

Beck había llegado junto a los demás y les conté la situacion, todos notaban que yo estaba triste peor prefirieron callar cualquier comentario durante el trayecto de sus respectivas casas

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17 JEJEJE EL CAPITULO 18 VA EN CAMINO SE PODRIA DECR QUE ESTA EN PRODUCCION GRACIAS X LEER**


	18. HERE WITHOUT YOU

18. Here Without you

Al die siguente...

**POV TORI**

Había llorado toda la noche temiendo que Jade no me vuelva a recordar o que simplemente no me vuelva a recordar a mí y si ah los demás.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela solo pensaba en ir a ver a jade y hacerla recordar, pero no quería presionarla .

Trina insistió en que no me esperaría mas para llevarme ah la escuela y se fue , recibí muchas llamadas de todos mis amigos pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar asi que me quede en cama al menos hasta que llegue la hora de visitar ah Jade en el hospital.

después de unas cuantas horas llorando intente arreglarme un poco y fui directo al hospital, ya que los chicos llegarían mas tarde después de clases

**-hola-dije sin acercarme mucho**

**-tu otra vez -dijo ella mirándome**

**-Bueno este si- dije nerviosa**

**POV JADE **

_**Estaba afuera de mi casa preparando un picnic muy hermoso me veía realmente nerviosa, saque de mi bolsillo derecho una caja y la abrí en el había un anillo de plata, abría y cerraba la caja de lo nerviosa que estaba .**_

_**Ahí es cuando vi legar a una chica , al momento la reconocí era la chica que vi en cuanto me levante en ese hospital , se veía muy hermosa y pude ver como yo la saludaba con un beso en sus labios**_

_**- T e ves muy hermosa hoy- decía sonriéndole**_

_**-gracias también te ves muy linda- oí decir a ella si evitar poder notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas**_

_**también note como me miraba y como la veía yo nuestros ojos brillaban tanto parecía que teníamos una conexión, nos veamos muy felices comiendo y mirando las estrellas **_

Un sonido me despertó para mi sorpresa era la chica con la que había soñado, su mirada se veía tan diferente a la del sueño era triste y como que buscaba algo en mi mirada que no podía obtener

-Hola-dijo no acercándose mucho

-tu otra vez- dije mirándola

bueno este si-dijo nerviosa lo cual me pareció muy lindo. Antes de que continuemos hablando puede lograr escuchar voces desde lejos que decían - como crees que esta Jade- se supone que ese es mi nombre me lo dijo la chica de los ojos encantadores.

hola saludaron unos chicos a la chica que me miraba atenta ella solo os saludo rápidamente y volvió su mirada a mí, la primera en acercarse fue una chica pelirroja parecía que siempre pasaba sonriendo y sentí su brazos alrededor de mi claro que e no respondí el abrazo no tengo idea d quien es ella se separo de mi y frunció el ceño

-Soy Cat , Jade no me recuerdas -dice haciendo un puchero , el cual me pareció muy lindo, pero luego vi que chica de mi sueños le susurraba algo a la pelirroja ya que esta estaba aun lado de ella lo cual le hace separarse más de mi cama

luego pude ver quien mas estaba dentro de mi habitación ahí pude ver a un chico algo atractivo y con cabello genial conversando con un chico moreno y aun chico con un títere intentando meterse dentro de la conversación de ellos , cuando de repente el moreno interrumpió mis pensamientos

-t**e trajimos algo-dijo mostrándome un CD**

**- ah x cierto ya que no nos recuerdas sera mejor si nos presentamos - dijo el chico de cabello largo sonriéndome**

**- yo soy Beck tu ex novio- dijo este sonriendo lo cual provoco que la chica de mis sueños le mate con la mirada, se veía linda enojada espera n debería estar pensando en eso**

**-yo soy Andre- dijo el moreno intentando calmar la tensión que se formo**

**- sí y yo soy Robbie**- dijo el chico raro de lentes ,el títere se aclaro la garganta y enseguida dijo ah y el es Rex yo los mire extrañada

después de eso todos siguieron con una conversación normal yo solo los miraba atentos

-**Tori porque faltaste a la escuela hoy- dijo la niña pelirroja**

**-no tenía muchas ganas de ir- dijo con un tono extraño de voz**

**-Estamos en ultimo año y tenemos que graduarnos todos untos -dijo un preocupado como se llamaba asi Andre**

**-los e te prometo no** faltar si dijo apenada.

Después de unas cuantas conversaciones todos excepto la chica de mis sueños decidieron que deberían irse se despidieron de mi a lo cual que yo solo respondí con un chao.

porque me era tan difícil recordar especialmente a la chica que ahora comienza acercarse más a mi esa con la que sueño, hice un quejido

-¿ estás bien?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire y analice cada parte de ella su ojos tan brillantes a pesar de estar algo rojos, sus labios tan provocadores, y me pregunte a que sabrían, lo cual quite ese pensamiento de mi mente lo mas rápido que pude , note un ligero rojo en sus mejillas lo cual me pareció muy tierno

-que ¿porque me miras asi? -dijo obligándome ah bajar mi mirada

-sonrió al ver el puchero que hace creo que eres muy linda-dije algo sonrojada

- eso no es muy propio de Jade West- dijo sorprendiéndome

- y que es lo propio de mm Jade West - dije frunciendo el ceño

-mm bueno Jade West casi nunca dice cumplidos , insulta, es fría y casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos a los demás -dice dudando un poco

- está bien es lo único que pude decir ya que comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza

**-¿ estás bien?- dice preocupada**

**- si es solo que no entiendo como es que pude ser tan tonta con una chica tan linda como tu - ok estoy coqueteando no creo que sea de esas o si**

**auch maldito dolor de cabeza-dijo tocándome la cabeza**

**sonríe y se acerca más a mi lo cual me pone muy nerviosa**

**- se de algo que puede ayudar -dice sonriéndome mas **

**¿ qué es?- pregunto curiosa **

y de repente solo siento unos suaves labios en mi frente lo cual realmente me sorprende, pero me gusta cómo se siente me gusta tanto que cuando se aparta de mí frente quisiera que no lo hubiera hecho

ella solo me sonríe y pregunta con la voz más dulce que tiene ¿ ya te sientes mejor?

si gracias -dije perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos marrones , para luego pasar mi mirada a sus labios el deseo de probarlos comienzan hacer mas fuertes

-y bueno quieres oír que hay en el CD -dijo sacándome de mi pensamientos

-oh por supuesto-dije sin apartar mi mirada-

ella puso el CD en la grabadora que estaba ubicada a un lado de mi

- esa que canta soy yo- dije sorprendida

-asi es dijo sonriéndome. cuando ya sentía como empezaba acaricia mi mejilla note que se acercaba cada vez mas y yo tan solo quería sentirla asi que la tome de la cintura esta acción la hizo acercarse un poco mas rápido y asi poner sus labios sobre los míos en un beso tan tierno.

Per esperen a quien estoy besando

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 18 COMPLETO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES GRACIAS X LOS REVIEW ESTE FF YA MISMO TERMINA PUBLICARE UN FIC DE UN SOLO CAPITULO JORI T TBM UN FF ACHELE COMING SOON AH A SABEN LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA ES UN SUEÑO DE JADE**


End file.
